Hide and Seek
While playing a game of Hide and Seek, Snuffy's skywriting smoke ends up giving away his and Jay Jay's hiding places, causing them to lose. Jay Jay has to understand that Snuffy's talent at skywriting is what makes him special, and should use it for a good thing. Plot On a fine, summer morning, Snuffy is doing something that he does best: skywriting, which is what he's good at, but there are other things he never did before, and the narrator announces this is the story of one of them. The scene changes to outside the main hangar, where Jay Jay and his friends are gathering. Jay Jay is shocked to hear that Snuffy doesn't know how to play Hide and Seek-in fact, he's never learned how. Jay Jay points out that Hide and Seek is the best game ever and every good flyer knows how to play it. To Snuffy's request, he decides to teach him how and assigns the teams: he and Snuffy are one, and Tracy and Herky are another. First, Jay Jay and Snuffy close their eyes while the latter counts to ten, skipping three at first. While Snuffy is counting, Tracy and Herky go off to hide and when he is finished, the seekers open their eyes and shout "Ready or not, here we come!" and start searching for them. While seeking, Jay Jay notices Snuffy is suddenly skywriting and wonders why, to which Snuffy points out he skywrites whenever he's excited, but that's okay. Jay Jay eventually finds Tracy and Herky disguised as a cloud with Herky's rotor on top, and Snuffy congratulates him. After regrouping at Farmer Dale's farm, it's now Jay Jay and Snuffy's turn to hide while Tracy and Herky count. On their way to find a hiding place however, Snuffy skywrites again, causing the other two to follow the trail all the way back to the hangar, which is where they were hiding. ."]] Quotes Trivia Episode Information Characters Present *Jay Jay *Snuffy *Tracy *Herky *Big Jake *Brenda Blue Locations Visited *Tarrytown Airport **Main Hangar *Farmer Dale's Ranch Other Trivia *This episode was re-aired on PBS Kids on June 26, 2001. *'Moral:' You’re special at what you do; use it. In Other Languages Christian Dub Edits The following lines were redubbed when it was shown on the Christian VHS release: Goofs *While Jay Jay and Snuffy are counting, Jay Jay is on the right and Snuffy is on the left. However when Tracy and Herky fly off to find hiding places, Jay Jay and Snuffy have switched positions. When we see them in close-up, they switch back. *Whenever Jay Jay or Tracy are flying the jet engine flying sound doesn't play for some reason. This happens again in "Big Jake's Birthday Surprise". *During "You Are Unique", the kids above Big Jake are in this order: Jay Jay, Herky, Tracy. When Big Jake rises into the air in the line "Or you can climb to great heights", Jay Jay and Tracy have switched positions. They switch back after the song ends. Gallery Episode No Screenshot.png|US Version No Screenshot.png|UK Version Hide and Seek|US Christian Version Category:Episodes Category:1998 Episodes Category:The Learning Channel Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Main Series episodes Category:Episodes focused on Jay Jay Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Season 1